


维也纳杀人事件

by jhytvg



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Holy Grail, Kind of a what-if, M/M, Murder Suspect, Not A Fix-It, Not A Happy Ending, Rumors
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhytvg/pseuds/jhytvg
Summary: 安东尼奥·萨列里在一个春光将至的日子里去世了。





	维也纳杀人事件

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：作者对里面出现的所有人都没有不敬的意思，谣言之所以可以成为谣言，只因为它们是谣言而已。人类自古皆如此。

安东尼奥·萨列里在一个春光将至的日子里去世了。

约瑟夫二世在他的病床上接到了这个消息。一开始他难以置信，拖着病重的身体坐起来便揪住了前来送信的信使的衣领。他来不及考虑这突如其来的力量是怎么来的，只顾着浑身发抖，拎着信使嘶吼出声：“这不可能！”

因为这怎么可能呢！他前些天还见过自己的乐师长。当时萨列里一如既往地甜蜜柔顺，坐在他床边握着他的手给他唱了两首简单却不失明丽的歌谣。萨列里还向他保证等他好了就可以听到萨列里刚写完的新作。后来他疲惫地睡着了，眼皮落下前最后看到的场景还是心爱的音乐家在自己手背上落下虔诚一吻。

他做梦都没想到那会是他们的最后一面——又或者是他考虑过这一点，但他做梦都没想到，先死去的那个竟会是萨列里，而不是他。

“这不可能！”他再度嘶吼出声。这一次声音里的难以置信全被绝望和痛苦覆盖住了。他踉跄坐回床上，盯着自己的双手，一再重复着“这不可能”。

信使转告了他萨列里死去的情况。皇帝得知，乐师长前一夜还很精神，还在修改自己最新的作品并给魏格尔写信安排排练。然而第二天早上人们进门找他时，却发现他已经死了。信使说，萨列里乐长是笑着去的，可见死亡降临得很快，几乎没有来得及给他带来什么痛苦。他的面前放着一碟糖果，桌上还有一两张拆开的糖纸。他们说，不排除乐师长是被人毒害的。

听到这句话，约瑟夫突然抬起了头。长久以来被病魔压倒的皇帝的威压轰然爆射而出，吓得信使一个趔趄。许是愤怒给濒死的皇帝带来了额外的力量吧，约瑟夫摇晃着站起身，用嘶哑的声音呼唤侍从进门：“我要见他，带我去看他最后一眼！”

信使和侍从连忙扶住站不稳的皇帝：“可是陛下，陛下！乐师长死得太突然了，不排除有疾病原因，您身体不好不能去啊！”

“住嘴！”暴躁的皇帝推开信使，“我要看他，你们都不必拦着我。我本来就是快死的人了，还怕这些干什么！”

在他的坚持之下，由医生陪同着，一行人低调地去了停尸房。掀开白布的时候皇帝的手抖颤个不停，比他病得最重的时刻还要严重十倍。

白布下是一张安详的睡脸，是他从二十四岁的那一天起，一刻都未曾停止喜爱的萨列里的脸。皇帝静静地看着他，看着他软和的眉眼和微微勾起的嘴角。他在笑。

旁边的检验官抖抖索索地回报：“我们没有发现任何致命伤痕，乐师长的遗……身体红润有光泽，我们认为也许是……未知的毒物所致，不过还需要进一步检验。”

皇帝恍若未闻，一味盯着亡者柔和的表情。良久，他疲惫不堪地摆了摆手：“去查吧。好好查。”

约瑟夫二世离去的背影显得如此萧瑟，以至于从者们都没注意到，他已经不需要他们的搀扶，就可以自己走回马车上了。

“他笑得有点羞涩。”

皇帝的话脱口而出的时候，把正准备给他检查身体的医生吓了一跳。

“呃，陛下？”

皇帝转过头来，眼神锐利如雪亮的刀刃。

“你也看到了吧？萨列里的尸体。他是笑着死的，那个笑容还带了些羞涩的味道。他死前一定是见过什么人的，那个人恐怕是他的熟人。”

“您，您说什么陛下……”

“可能有人去见他，给他吃了有毒的糖果。”约瑟夫咬牙，“非常有可能是同样身为音乐家的某个人。”

“陛下……这，这不太……”

皇帝坐了起来。持续了两年的疾病仿佛已经无法阻止他的震怒，他抬起手推开医生。

“我的乐长——”他感到喉咙痛苦地咕嘟一声，“——我最爱的人被人害死了，你说我怎么保持理智！”

御医被侍从紧急请出了门。室内，皇帝的双眼燃烧着可怕的黑火，让他苍蓝色的眼睛看上去狂暴如同飓风中的海洋。

“明天早上，叫伊格纳兹·乌姆洛夫来见我。”

过了好几分钟，皇帝冷静地给了个指示。接着他翻身躺倒，御医抖抖索索上去给他完成了检查，然后像身后追着狼一样快速逃出了寝宫。

第二天一早，乌姆洛夫便匆匆入宫。宫廷乐长的骤亡让这位副乐长瞬间被压上了一大堆工作，他面色憔悴，眼圈青黑，虽然努力打理了仪容，却怎么也遮掩不住他的疲惫。皇帝坐在书房里接见了他。虽然御医极力反对，但皇帝却认为自己已经有足够的力气走出房间，并将御医和试图劝阻的弗朗茨大公一起抛之脑后。

“陛下。”宫廷副乐长乌姆洛夫毕恭毕敬地俯身行礼，“听说您找我，是想询问已故的宫廷乐长萨列里先生的葬礼事宜吗？”

这句话在皇帝心中激起了暴烈的疼痛。他的手在椅子的扶手上捏紧，几乎将那木制扶手整个捏碎。勉强将痛苦压下，皇帝向后靠了靠，眯起眼睛看向眼前的宫廷音乐家。

“葬礼由美泉宫负责，你们不必管。”他冷淡地说，一边慢慢打量着这个萨列里前学生的表情，“我找你来，是想问你一些关于……萨列里出事那天的事情。”

乌姆洛夫咽了咽口水：“您请问，我一定知无不言。”

“那天晚上，你去了萨列里那里吗？”

副乐长怔了怔：“那天下午我确实有去见萨列里先生。他告诉我他完成了新曲子，问我是在宫廷教堂演出比较好，还是交给剧院那边更好。我们讨论了一下，最后决定安排在剧院，然后他写了封信让我交给魏格尔先生，我就离开了。”

“哦？他那封信里写了什么，你知道吗？”

“我并没有看到。我想……左右不过是些排练时间的安排？”副乐长惊疑不定地回答。

皇帝“唔”了一声，久久没有说话。乌姆洛夫也不敢开口，只能紧张等待。从前他见皇帝的时候，一般都有他那年轻的小老师在身旁。那会儿的皇帝总是心情愉快，眼睛和心全部放在萨列里一个人身上，他的一切行为都是不会印到皇帝眼里去的。

不像现在。

“最后一个问题。”皇帝的半张脸隐藏在阴影之中，声音冰冷，落在音乐家的耳中甚至错觉有种毒蛇的黏腻，“是你杀了萨列里吗？”

乌姆洛夫惊呆了。“您说……什么？”他感到汗毛倒竖，连嗓音都尖细了起来。

皇帝颇好耐心地重复了一遍：“是你杀了他吗？”

乌姆洛夫扑通一声坐倒在地。他双手颤抖——对一个音乐家来说这几乎是不可能的——两眼充盈了泪光。副乐长把脸用力埋进了手心里：“不，陛下，我绝不会……我绝不可能……他是我最尊敬的乐长，是我的老师，他还比我小，我看他喜爱都来不及……我不会伤害他的，我为什么要伤害他呢！”

辩白的话语脱口而出的同时他的脸色却愈发惨白。因为人人都能一眼看出，萨列里的骤亡能够带来最大好处的人，是他。他的唯一上司死了，皇帝心里再也没有其他心爱的音乐家。宫廷乐长的位置落到他头上顺理成章，根本不会有任何人觉得有问题。

他浑身发抖，嘴里不断说着：“真的不是我……他是我的老师，我怎能害他……”皇帝冷冷地看着他，过了许久无力地摆了摆手。

“算了，不会是你。”皇帝叹气，“我的人查过了，你那天去见他，带的是惯常会带的小甜饼，而不是糖。你的甜饼还包装完整放在他家厨房里呢。而若是你想当着他的面在他面前的糖果里下毒，我想你也没有这个能力。”

副乐长松了口气，下一秒，哽咽从他喉咙里溢出，他惊慌地抬手去堵。

“你走吧。”皇帝别开了头，“去叫魏格尔来见我。不要告诉他我问了什么。等到他的葬礼结束……你就做宫廷乐长吧。”

乌姆洛夫如释重负地连忙逃出了门。在他背后，皇帝留下的冷意一直缠绕着他，直到冬日的暖阳落在他的肩头。

约瑟夫·魏格尔来见皇帝的时候，倒是并没有出这类事情。虽然萨列里之死让魏格尔能够直接成为剧院的乐长，但魏格尔那天并没有去萨列里家里，而且魏格尔喜欢投喂他老师的是剧院反方向的一家蛋糕店的小蛋糕。皇帝只是让他将萨列里最后写的排练计划拿出来，并指示新的剧院指挥召集宫廷乐师和剧院工作人员，让他们一个一个来见他。

检验官已经向他报告，说萨列里的遗体并没有什么不对的痕迹，但一个好端端的，前一天还在剧院指挥排练的人第二天晚上猝然死亡这件事还是令人无法接受。皇帝直言询问检验官，毒杀的可能性是多少。检验官只能支支吾吾说，现有的毒药大约是做不到这么毫无痕迹，但他们无法排除有外地的什么神奇毒药能做到这一点。

皇帝长长地“嗯”了一声，让检验官回了。这位弗朗克先生在宫廷的一进一出又在维也纳的音乐家群体里掀起了一阵小小的风波。萨列里是被毒杀的这件事开始在整座城中渐渐传开。尤其是在皇帝接连找了好几位身居高位的音乐家之后，谣言更是开始喧嚣直上。人们在街头巷尾议论纷纷：“听说乐师长萨列里是被某个嫉妒他的音乐家谋害的。”

“一定是嫉妒吧，一定是嫉妒他被所有的人爱着吧。”

“皇帝那么喜欢乐师长，肯定是其他音乐家眼红了。”

“乐师长那么喜欢吃甜点，想谋害他恐怕再简单不过了。”

沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特路过他们身旁，声音停了停，又在他身后化作一阵更汹涌的嗡嗡。

“看哪……看哪……”

“是他……是他……”

莫扎特遽然回头。他仿佛听到人群在窃窃私语。那个人嫉妒乐师长。那个人看不惯乐师长受到陛下的宠爱，看不惯乐师长的音乐被人所爱。那个人心怀恶意，竟到处散播乐师长的坏话。看啊，看啊，看他丑陋的眼神。看啊，看啊，一定是他害死了乐师长。他的嫉妒促使他将毒药放进了乐师长最爱的甜点里面。啊，一定是这样的。不然前些天还精神奕奕出来指挥训练的乐师长为什么会突然去世呢！

他想大声喊叫我没有。可他没有可冲着喊的目标。人群仿佛没有看着他，人群仿佛都在看着他。铺天盖地的恶意从这座城市的每一个角落喷薄而出，几乎将年轻的音乐家没顶。他仓皇逃回家中，几乎无法往窗外看。人们以莫须有的罪名指责他，他惶恐而无措，他无法辩白也不能承认，他绝望地哭了。

冬天的尾巴带来了严酷的寒冷，年轻的音乐家已经无法继续在这城里生活下去了。

皇帝的办公室常年敞开，迎接一切来访的客人。这一天进门的是一位音乐家，约瑟夫认出那是艾博尔，萨列里前不久刚提出的推荐里，说他是个有才能的孩子，足够担任宫廷里的音乐教师一职。

皇帝本可以将职位直接给他，毕竟萨列里的推荐对他来说就是最过硬的保障，但那是在萨列里还没有被害死的前提下。皇帝阴沉沉地看着他，内心不自觉评估着他的危险度。

年轻的男子恍若未觉皇帝的警惕，恭敬举起一本干净的乐谱：“陛下，这是老师生前写的最后一部曲子，我认为应该送到您这里来。我们整理老师遗物的时候，从他的抽屉里找到了它，我相信它是老师在去世的那天晚上完成的。”

约瑟夫面无表情地看着艾博尔双手呈上的乐谱：“你知道的吧？萨列里有跟我提过，终有一天你可以成为一个优秀的宫廷乐长。”

与皇帝同名的音乐家轻声说：“我从来没有想过。我很荣幸我的老师能给我如此高的评价。”

约瑟夫觉得气闷，只能无言地接过曲谱，匆匆翻看。是一首歌曲，他想，女高音配合合唱团，由管弦乐队伴奏，典型的萨列里风格。歌词平白直叙，是祈祷词，祈祷上帝保佑某人生命的诗。是他写的，皇帝肯定地想，也就他会这样懂我，懂我到底想要什么，想做到什么。也只有他会在我众叛亲离之后还会这般恳请上帝，让上帝给我这个一事无成的君王第二次的机会。音乐本身依然保持了高水准，除了明明不是圣歌却充斥着满满的神圣感之外。皇帝爱怜地抚过萨列里圆圆的笔迹，勉强咽下了突然顶到喉口的硬块。

乐谱的最后夹着一封薄薄的信，信封上写着“给陛下”。约瑟夫惊讶地抬头，看到艾博尔恭敬点头。看来这封信就是为什么萨列里的学生会把它送到他这里来的原因。约瑟夫突然觉得疲惫不堪。他勉强对付了两句就让艾博尔退出了办公室，接着用一百分的小心将信件从乐谱里取了出来。

信封是很普通很常见的，约瑟夫猜想是他从自己书桌的抽屉里随手拿了一个。给君王写信却如此随意，也说明这封信被写下的时候，音乐家很可能已经无法出门。皇帝感到紧张涌上了自己的头脑，他不敢在办公室就打开它，随手将它塞进了衣服的口袋里。

现在他必须做一个称职的皇帝，信件他可以回到寝宫再慢慢读。仅仅半天的时间，萨列里不会怪他的。

那天晚上他随便应付了晚饭——御医不允许他继续一天一顿饭的苦行僧生活，他只能味同嚼蜡地勉强咽下医生摆在他面前的食物。回到寝宫后皇帝命令所有人退出去，自己坐到了灯光之下。

掏出信件，果决的皇帝第一次感到如此不知所措。他直觉这里面的话语恐怕自己并不爱看。然而这是萨列里给他的最后的留言，他不可能将它随便扔到一边不管。

心不在焉地翻着桌上的两份乐谱——一份是萨列里写于巴黎的《塔拉里》，另一份是他最爱的《奥科索尔》——皇帝的手指在信封上轻轻敲打着，一边挑挑拣拣找到喜欢的几处咏叹调阅读。在他把两份厚重的乐谱全部翻完之后，再一看桌上只剩下两本历史书。皇帝叹了口气，将信封再度拿在了手里。

信封上萨列里圆滚滚的字迹写着“给陛下”。约瑟夫苦涩一笑，轻轻拆开信封，将里面的信件拿了出来。

信纸倒是很符合礼仪，甚至留有一丝浅淡的甜香。是萨列里的古龙水的味道，他当然知道，因为他亲自闻过好多次了。

他翻开信件。信很短，是用德语写的。可能萨列里是想着他病重，阅读母语会更加轻松。他怎么可能会想到，这才几天啊，皇帝已经奇迹般地能走能站，身体好得就像是从未生过病一样。这究竟是为什么，即使是最好的御医也百思不得其解。

信件的抬头是“亲爱的陛下”，约瑟夫笑了，萨列里以前从来不给他写私人信件，他也猜测过亲爱的安东会怎样称呼他。现在看到这亲密的称呼，他感到心里软到一塌糊涂。

“请原谅我的不辞而别。”

这是一句天大的意外。皇帝皱起眉，缓缓坐直了身体。萨列里是断然不可能离开维也纳的，他就是知道。从前，不论是斯德哥尔摩，弗洛伦萨，米兰，罗马，还是巴黎，都没能让萨列里的心动摇半分。就算他约瑟夫二世马上要死了，萨列里也绝不可能毫无预兆地丢下职务，跑到另一个城市去过活的。

所以这句话只有一个解释——那就是萨列里知道自己将死了。

皇帝感到自己的呼吸急促了起来。他立刻看向下一行字。

“我想我曾经跟您说过，剧院无意间得到的一个金色的杯子。”

约瑟夫想起了那个杯子。一直放在剧院的一个角落里，他和萨列里就在杯子旁边亲吻过。当时他甚至问过萨列里这个杯子有什么用，萨列里想了想，回答他说也许敲敲的声音会很好听。

“那天我不小心将它带回了家，却得知它是传说中的圣杯，可以回应任何一个愿望。听到这句话的同时，我就想到，啊，我一定不会放过这个机会，我需要救我的皇帝。”

“它告诉我，陛下的命运只能到今年的二月，之后是怎么都无法存在的。于是我询问它，可不可以用我的命运，来交换我的皇帝。”

约瑟夫起身的动作太过剧烈，差点将沉重的桌子翻倒。狂乱地绕过桌子走到房间的另一头，他双手颤抖地捧着信纸，只觉得两眼酸涩，一个字都无法继续读下去了。

可他还是着魔一样看到了下一句话。

“它说可以。”

呼吸梗在了皇帝的胸口，他仰起头大口呼吸，顺便将溢上来的泪水憋了回去。

“那么我很高兴。这样做是我心甘情愿，用区区一个音乐家的命，换取神圣罗马的皇帝存活，实在是再合理不过的选择。”

“请不要悲伤，陛下。两年了，我无时无刻不在祈祷您的康复。有这样的机会我怎么可能不去抓住。我的命交托给您，之后您的生命里我将无处不在。我写完了几部最新的曲子交给了孩子们，他们会为您演出。其他人的曲子也非常美丽，请您放开心来享受。”

“我怎么做得到……”皇帝咬紧了牙，“我怎么做得到呢，世上再也没有第二个萨列里了，没有我爱着的你了。”

“无论如何，我还是很抱歉，陛下。我答应陪您到最后的，我还是食言了。”

“但不论是天堂还是地狱，我都会继续为您祈祷，我的每一部音乐都是献给上帝和您的作品，终有一日我会有机会亲自给您演奏。”

最后是签名。“安东尼奥·萨列里”，没有任何头衔，没有任何职务，就只是干干净净的一个名字。

他仿佛看到了安东尼奥·萨列里写完信，放下笔，将信件夹进乐谱里，一起藏入了抽屉，再伸了个两年都没能好好伸的懒腰。接着伸出手，手指夹起一枚桌上常有的糖果，拆开，将糖果从糖纸里夹出来放进嘴里，仔细地嚼了嚼，妥帖地咽了下去。然后他站起来，朝着眼前的光环张开双手。

“我准备好了。”那皇帝的金丝鸟温柔地说，“请带走我吧。然后将我的生命给我的陛下。他是伟大的君王，拥有超越时代的思想。他拯救贫民打击贫穷，他会拯救国家。他活下去所能带给世界的好处，远比我这个区区音乐家要多得多。”

“没有那回事。”约瑟夫闭上了眼，泪水从他指缝间流淌而下。

“圣杯将回应你的祈愿，安东尼奥·萨列里先生。”光环嗡嗡地回答，“从今日起，你还有三十五年，三个月，外加二十九天的寿命。根据你的请求，这所有的时间将转移给哈布斯堡家的约瑟夫·本尼迪克特·奥古斯特·约翰·安东·米歇尔·亚当，由他继续生活这段年岁。你自愿放弃自己未来的一切可能，毁灭未来会诞生于你手的全新的音乐，抛下未来将要从你身上获取帮助的年轻音乐家们的敬爱。以上契约将于一分钟后履行，祝你死亡愉快。”

光环消失了。约瑟夫愣愣地看着坐回椅子上轻轻调整着姿势的萨列里，音乐家的眼中含着柔和的泪。

“我很抱歉。”他轻声说，“请原谅我，陛下。”

“我才是。”皇帝用力抹去脸上的泪，不让它们妨碍他看着自己的爱人，“我才是该抱歉的那个人，亲爱的安东。”

他的乐师长露出一个堪称羞涩的笑。

“陛下，我——”

秒表轻轻地磕在了0点，那笑容永远凝固在了萨列里的唇边。皇帝在震天响的钟声中泣不成声地跪倒在地。幻影中有几只纯白的鸽子扑啦啦飞过他的耳畔，他抬起头却只能看到一片遗落的白羽打着旋，并在落到他鼻尖前的一瞬间化为了光线。

天亮了。

1790年春日的第一道阳光，于此刻落在了维也纳的城墙之上。

END


End file.
